


【铁虫】看不见的锁链 上

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 17





	【铁虫】看不见的锁链 上

这是这座城市最大的一家剧院，在这个经济萧条的年代，一到晚上，街上漆黑一片，满地纸屑和腐烂的蔬果，流浪汉的痛苦呻吟在夜空中飘荡。唯独这家剧院灯光璀璨，五彩缤纷地照亮着那一片夜空，豪绅贵胄们在这里挥霍着最后的奢华，就连这座城里的贫苦人都千方百计来这里消耗掉自己最后的积蓄只为那一丝虚幻的逃离现实的慰藉。  
这是托尼今天看过的第五十一个登台表演的孩子，仍然有长长的队伍排在后台，都是十三四岁的男孩女孩，他们睁着明亮而懵懂的恰似着霓虹灯般色彩纷呈的眼睛，却个个呆滞而困乏，他们腹中空空，长久的等待得不到休息，脸上已经没有了最开始好奇的神采。他们和他们的父母大多被生活折磨着，来到这里只是为了寻求一丝万幸的出路。  
“我看今天就算了。”  
托尼斯塔克是这座剧院的老板，也是这片地方数一数二的富豪，他相貌堂堂，毛发深重，珍珠般光泽的双目和浓厚的眉睫看起来有近乎悲天悯人慈善。然而他对剧院舞者的苛刻是出了名的。此时，他扔掉手里的烟袋站起身来，拉了拉自己的西装马甲，将一打厚厚的名单摔在旁边的座位上。  
“别再浪费我的时间。”  
他的助手哈皮是个有些发福的中年人，立刻迎上来说到：“后面还有五十几个，真的不要再看看了吗？”  
“老天爷，全市的少年儿童都过来了是吗？我是要真正有天赋的，一个前途一片光明，未来能给我们带着大把钞票的，不是来做慈善的。瞧瞧这都是些什么，他们父母可能连怎么唱歌都没教过，更别说跳舞。”他重新点上烟袋，火柴的光在黑暗里划过一道，又被风吹息了。  
“不看了，我要回去睡觉了，把他们都打发走。”  
哈皮挥了挥手，乐队和灯光师傅都停下手里的活，后台一时间嘈杂一片，舞台上暗下来，黑漆漆地一片。托尼已经走到了首排的最末位，这里紧挨着幕布，突然一声童音从幕布后面传到了他的耳膜。  
“先生，请给我一次机会，我是第五十二号，我会跳简单的芭蕾舞。”  
托尼忽然觉得这颤抖而尖细的嗓音格外令人怜悯，不由有几分好奇，但是还是回绝了他，“太晚了，我要回去睡觉了，回家找你爸妈跳吧，小孩。”  
“求您了先生，我爸妈都不在了。”  
托尼顿了一下，反常地动了恻隐之心，他想了一会儿，返身又走回到座位的中央，“只给你一次机会。”  
“谢谢您，谢谢您，先生！”  
灯光又亮了起来，舞台上站着一个较小的男孩，看起来只有十二三岁的样子，瘦弱的脸蛋尖尖的下巴，灯光似乎刺痛了他的眼睛，以至于他一直在揉着，用那双脏脏的小手，他的衣衫破烂地一个洞接一个洞，但是被很细心地缝补过。头发是蓬蓬的棕色卷发，看起来有特地洗过，但依然格外地乱。  
托尼示意乐队重新演奏一曲，舒缓的芭蕾舞调在空荡荡的四周环绕起来，男孩终于昂起头，露出极为可爱的眉目，他认真听着节拍，眼睛里不再是刚才的慌乱，而是沉浸于乐曲和数拍子里，散发出渴望的光。托尼停下摸烟斗的手，望着男孩纤细的眉毛下发光的瞳仁。终于等到节奏响起，男孩踮起双脚，如同一只小鹤，从山顶上飞跃而下，他在河边伫立，茫然四顾，接着深入到草丛深处，缥缈地看不见踪影，他瘦弱的脖颈弯曲着，纤细的手腕骨在灯光下投射出时深时钱的暗影。最终，小鹤围着芦苇丛在旋转，旋转，仿佛倾尽了生命力，年轻的生命在燃烧，在场的人们都屏气噤声，任谁都在这一刻忘记了生活的痛苦，投身于生命的燃烧中。托尼不知不觉站起身来，走到舞台跟前注视，他的瞳孔中只有那个穿梭跳舞的小人。突然，随着一声痛苦的呻吟，男孩跌倒在舞台中央，音乐声戛然而止，托尼直接跳上舞台，跑到了他跟前。  
“你没事吧。”他抱起男孩，摸着他瘦弱的脚踝，“这里痛吗？骨头没有关系对吗？”  
男孩点点头，痛得吸着气，还没有忘记问他：“请问我可以在这里工作了吗？”  
“你叫什么名字？”托尼惊喜地问。  
“彼得帕克。”  
托尼想了一会儿，道：“你跳的不错，但是并不专业，在这里有很多跳的比你好的人，你必须要付出比他们多十倍的努力才能做到合格。”  
“我愿意付出一百倍。先生，留下我吧。”他祈求的目光仿佛直视着托尼的心，目光中如此浓烈的渴望令他吃惊不已。  
“当然。”他点点头，“从今天开始，你就要留在剧院练习，每三个月只可以回家一次，当然，你可以写信。”剧院的合同书虽然形同废纸，但是依然是剥削的废纸，签约的人立刻失去自由，成为只为剧院主人捞钱的漂亮商品，可是即便如此，也比流落街头吃不饱穿不暖要好很多，男孩爽快地同意了。托尼开心地抱起他在舞台中央转了几圈，大声向空荡荡的坐席宣告着，“我发现了一个天才，马上就会有越来越多的人来我们的剧院，我们会挣越来越多的钞票，我的小王子。”  
男孩双脚够不到地面，只是害怕地攥着他的衣领，茫然地看着舞台下面成百上千黑漆漆的座椅。  
时间在彼得的脚尖飞逝，转眼就是三个春秋，每一天他都起得比任何人都早，睡得比任何人都晚，可是在舞台上，从来看不见他显露过疲惫，他像有无穷无尽的快乐要诉说，又像有无忧无尽的哀婉在挥洒，他同剧院的几个响当当的头牌一并成了远近闻名的红人。而且他更年少，与众不同。每次出场的剧目，售票都被哄抢一空，大街上四处是印着他白衣独立的传单，不少贵族名流送的花篮堆满他后台的化妆间。  
今天是他的生日，然而似乎并没有人注意这点，一个出身微寒的人的生日又有什么可以和他的舞姿相提并论的呢。他在舞台上，穿着荷叶蕾丝领的白衬衣，繁杂的袖口缀着蕾丝，袖子上垂着一排亮闪闪的金片，头上戴着装饰用的王冠，极尽舒展的身躯在舞台上奔跑跳跃着，比过去更加柔韧有力量。他满头是汗，亮晶晶的双眼含着最天真无邪的笑，迎着台下轰鸣的掌声，在旋转中谢幕，五颜六色的灯光混搅在一起，吞噬着人们发狂的尖叫。  
哈利奥斯本是他众多粉丝中的一位，一位有钱的少爷，他是这么多观众里，唯一还关注男孩生日的人，他沉迷在男孩的舞姿里，半晌才回过神来，很是耗费了一番功夫才从跟着音乐肆意狂舞的人群里钻出来，手里的花束已经被摧残了一遍，他晦气地擦了擦皮鞋，向后台摸索过去。他想象着男孩收到花束冲自己粲然一笑，开心的心几乎要蹦出来。  
而在彼得的化妆间里，却是他永远无法想象到的画面，男孩身上的蕾丝已经被撕地七零八落，衣物被乱七八糟扔在地上，跟化妆台上的粉粉刷刷混在一起，染上了大片香粉。彼得抓着台子上的镜架，镜子里刚好可以看见他身后的场景，那个养大他的男人压着他的身躯，尽情地在他身体深处抽送着自己的性具。透明的黏腻液体从两个人的结合处涌出来，顺着腿根流下去，流到他一只腿上挂着的内裤上。  
“不，太深了，先生.....”彼得摇头喘息，男人的尺寸令他吃不消。  
托尼吻了吻他的嘴唇，下身狠狠地拍打着他的身体，他满足地抬手摸着他的脸颊，如同抚摸着自己私藏的瓷器，“知道你现在多值钱吗？宝贝。”  
彼得皱眉摇了摇头，他做的他很痛，但是他从来不许反抗斯塔克先生，这是他三年里学到的一切。  
“可是他们白惦念了，你只有我能碰。”说着狠狠地一插到底，彼得尖叫一声，松手从镜架上滑了下来，架子上的花篮掉了下来，深浅不一的红色花瓣掉了两个人一身，托尼把他压在地板上，一边做着一边含着男孩的耳垂，彼得捂着嘴呻吟着，身体被地板激地冰凉。  
结束的时候，托尼缓了一会儿，亲了亲男孩的额头，“自己收拾一下，我在聚会上等你。”他眼含得意的笑意，起身穿好衣服，从这里离开了。  
彼得躺了一会儿，直到身上的液体都快干涸了，才拿起一边不成样子的外套盖在身上，纯真的眼睛里流下两行眼泪，正被推门进来的奥斯本少爷瞧个正着。  
哈利觉得自己的耳边雷声轰鸣，他不敢相信自己的眼睛，“你，你怎么了！”  
彼得愣愣地望着他，大惊失色用衣服裹紧自己，生气地反问：“奥，奥斯本少爷？你为什么不敲门？”  
“我看到门没关紧所以......”哈利突然看懂了一切，他又惊讶又愤怒，“是托尼斯塔克？”彼得听到这个名字立刻紧张地摇头，然而哈利显然不相信，“他早就有这种传闻，该死，你就没想过离开他？”  
“什么？”彼得惊讶地睁大眼，他确实没想过这点。  
“你有天赋，可以去其他城市另谋生路的。”  
彼得摇了摇头，“斯塔克先生是我的恩人，我不能这样子离开。”  
“他只是发现了你，你是靠自己的努力！”哈利喊道，“难道你是自愿的？”  
彼得局促不安地抓着衣服。  
哈利大声问道：“那你为什么哭？”  
彼得低着头想了很久，终于鼓起勇气望向他，“你说的对，我要离开这，你能帮我吗？奥斯本少爷。”


End file.
